Finding Bolton's Weakness
by higuma
Summary: Gabriella Montez, West High's sweetheart is sent to find the golden boy, Troy Bolton's weakness. Instead of finding his weakness, she found her own weakness, and became his. They keep their relationship secret, but, every secret is revealed over time...
1. A Typical day at East High

It was a typical day at East High School, hallways bustling with people, and every corner that you turned on a couple making out could be found

It was a typical day at East High School, hallways bustling with people, and every corner that you turned on a couple making out could be found. To say that Chad Danforth was perfectly comfortable with the fact that his best friend slipping his hand up a cheerleader's skirt would be an understatement, in fact it almost became a daily routine for him. Everyday, he came to school, looked in all the corners to find his captain slipping his hand up some cheerleader's skirt or shirt and then he would stop it from progressing any further.

"Hey Captain!"

Groaning, Troy pulled away from the cheerleader and looked at his best friend of 16 years.

"Sup.." He returned to kissing the cheerleader.

"So….is there practice today?"

The blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes before looking at his best friend again. He turned back to the cheerleader and said, " Bye Amber."

"Umm… I'm Kathleen…"

"Yeah, whatever."

Slinging back on his backpack, Troy began to walk down the hall. The crowds split for the school's golden boy, girls fell to his feet… well figuratively at least….. a freshman, who had obviously just walked on the door, failed to notice that THE Troy Bolton was present in the hallway and continued to walk down the hall while people from the sides stared at him like he was crazy. The freshman's mind worked at a furiously pace and before he could figure why everyone was staring at him, he walked into Troy. The freshman timidly looked up praying that who he bumped into was not who he thought it was. He could already feel the blue eyes burning a hole in his head.

"Fuck off." Troy was obviously feeling nice today letting the freshman go like that. When he got to his locker, a girl was waiting for him, she blushed when he stood in front of her. She looked down shyly before starting to talk to him.

"Hey Troy, I was wondering, will you be my boyfriend?" He just inwardly rolled his eyes at her naive act.

"Sorry, I don't do relationships, only flings."

AN: I don't own! REVIEW PLZ!! Even if you think its bad….. nxt chappie will be about West high.


	2. Meeting Troy Bolton

Gabriella mumbled to herself as she stumbled down the hallway, she was the complete opposite of Troy Bolton

Gabriella mumbled to herself as she stumbled down the hallway, she was the complete opposite of Troy Bolton. She was a nice considerate young girl who always put others before herself. She never partied, and did not drink. She was innocent and naive and that's what got her into becoming the West High's basketball team's "spy" but of course, she could have easily said no and the basketball team would have gone and found someone else, but she thought about it and since it was for the sake of the school winning the basketball championship, she agreed.

Today was no ordinary day at West High; everyone knew that their little sweetheart was going to be going to East High to befriend Troy this afternooon. Gabriella was nervous, from what she heard around school, Troy Bolton was a cold, inconsiderate jerk who beat people up at any chance. She sat through all of her classes, and as the final bell rang for the day, she was swarmed by the cheer and basketball team.

Greg Hoffland, the captain of the basketball team was eager for Gabriella to go already.

"Hey Gabs, you ready to go?"

Gabriella, however was already regretting her decision, but she had already agreed, so she replied with a small whispery, "Yeah…"

She grabbed her books and headed out; she tried to take the smallest steps possible and prayed that Troy Bolton would have left the school already by the time she got there. But…… she forgot one tiny fact -- it was basketball season, and there was basketball practice.

As she approached the school, butterflies began swarming; what if she got beat up? What if she failed to communicate with him? What if… What ifs were buzzing in her head as she walked towards the gym. There was the sound of one basketball bouncing, and Gabriella had a feeling that practice was over and the captain was just shooting some hoops. Wait, the CAPTAIN? Wasn't the captain...Troy Bolton? Slowly and timidly, she opened the door and gasped at what she saw. There in the middle of the court was Troy Bolton… shirtless. The little breath had obviously not been heard by the basketball player, but when Gabriella accidentally lost grip of the door, and caused it to slam, he heard and walked towards it. On the other side of the door stood a shocked Gabriella. She had _not_ just done that. But she had, and the door opened to reveal a pair of breath taking blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

**AN:… yea ive noticed my chapters are REALLY short……… ill try to make them longer………….hopefully……. review plz?**


End file.
